landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
Creepy Crawlies
"Creepy Crawlies" is a song from . Lyrics Creepy Crawlies Daddy Topps Creepy crawlies Bigmouth Creepy crawlies Mr. Clubtail and a Rainbow Face Everybody hates those little creepy crawlies Tria They tickle and they bite Bigmouth Ooh! Petrie's Mother They sneak around at night Tria Ooh! Cera's Father Everything about them is just not right Other adult dinosaurs Those little creepy crawlies creepy crawlies Mr. Clubtail Icky sticky Bigmouth Tiny spiny Other adult dinosaurs Creepy crawlies Mr. Clubtail They nibble on your ears Petrie's Mother Ouch! Tria and in-between your toes Mr. Clubtail No! Cera's Father They eat all your food out from under your nose Other adult dinosaurs Those awful creepy crawlies Tria They might, be smart Cera's Father They might be dumb Rainbow Face We don't know what they look like Petrie's Mother or where they're from Tria The only thing we know is they're different from us Cera's Father And anything that's different is dangerous Other adult dinosaurs Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa Creepy crawlies creepy crawlies The world's a better place without those creepy crawlies Grandpa Longneck But every living thing has a role to play Grandma Longneck They might be nice Mr. Clubtail No sir! Cera's Father No way! Tria & Bigmouth Not icky, sticky Mr. Clubtail & Rainbow Face Tiny spiny Tria Nitsy Petrie's Mother Gnatsy Cera's Father Smash 'em flatsy Everyone except Grandma & Grandpa Creepy crawlies Everyone except Grandma, Grandpa and Cera's Father Eww! Creepy Crawlies Reprise Ducky Creepy crawlies creepy crawlies It is so much fun to look for creepy crawlies Searching all around our noses to the ground hoping that the little creatures can be found Those little... Petrie Creepy crawlies creepy crawlies Me will be the one to find those creepy crawlies Me flying very high with such a sharply eye Nothing can escape the looker in the sky not even creepy crawlies Ducky Creepy crawlies Petrie Creepy... Ducky Creepy... Petrie Crawlies Ducky Crawlies Petrie Creepy... Ducky Crawlies Petrie Creepy... Ducky Creepy... Both Crawlies Stupid Stompers Reprise "Stupid Stompers" is a reprise of "Creepy Crawlies" featured in the end credits of . Tinysauruses (characters) "Stoopid" stompers Clumsy clumpers Eating all the tree stars with their giant chompers Tinysaurus They're always everywhere Their noses in the air Skitter And if they squish and squash us flat Tinysauruses (characters) They just don't care All Tinysauruses Those stoopid stompers Lizzie They're very slow and way too tall Tinysaurus They don't know anything at all Tinysauruses (characters) The only thing they do is eat Skitter And eat Lizzie And eat Tinysaurus And eat Tinysauruses (characters) And smash our houses with their big, fat feet those Other Tinysauruses Big and clumsy Tinysauruses (characters) Slow and dumbsy Tinysaurus Useless Other Tinysaurus Ugly Skitter Not so snuggly All Tinysauruses Stoopid stompers Tinysauruses (characters) Stoopid stompers All Tinysauruses Yeah Trivia *It is not confirmed that Mr. Clubtail is the Clubtail who sings in this song, but it is very likely, as Mr. Clubtail is voiced by Rob Paulsen in , the same person who voices him in this song. *It is possible that the Bigmouth who sings part of the song is Ducky's Mother. However, she is not colored the same as Ducky's mom and appears alongside a Bigmouth who does resemble Ducky's mother after the song is over. *Rocky sings in the "Stupid Stompers" reprise, but not Dusty. *This song is similar to "Kill the Beast!" from Beauty and the Beast and "Savages!" from Pocahontas, but less dark. Category:Songs